Harry's Secret Crush
by 000janedoe000
Summary: Hermione has always been his best friend but after seeing Lavender kiss Ron, she runs to an abandoned tower and who goes to comfort her? Harry reveals his feelings to a certain witch he has been crushing on for years. Complete One-Shot


**This is just something that came to me while watching the 6th movie. I hope** **you enjoy reading it. I own nothing except for this plot.**

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was in cheers, most of the older years were ready for a night full of partying. They all cheered on the other Qudditch players on their victory over the Hufflepuff team, not that it was even that big of a win because everyone knew that the Hufflepuff players couldn't fly but none were willing to overlook the win so they counted it and still decided to cheer in victory no matter how many times they beat the same team over and over. There was a small crowd forming around Ron who were surprised that he was so good at Quidditch and regretted ever giving him a hard time by doubting him.

Out of nowhere a blond girl came giggling and threw her arms around Ron giving him a big fat kiss on the lips. The act alone baffled Hermione but she was disappointed by Ron's actions; not able to believe that he would just allow Lavender to kiss him like that and then smile about it, pull her close - an action that made them seem like they were a couple - though Hermione couldn't be sure, maybe they were? Lavender has been hanging around for a few weeks and looking at Ron with "cute" little flirty eyes, perhaps they were going out and have kept it from everyone.

Hermione was confused, she thought that Ron had feelings only for her, but obviously she was wrong. Why else would Ron be kissing her? She pushed her way through the crowd and made her way up to an empty dormitory not that far away from the Gryffindor common room. She needed a little some quiet, all she wanted to do was cry and think through the nights events.

Harry smiled at his friend's joy at saving the winning Quaffle, but when he turned around he saw that Hermione was gone he immediately set off to find her. With the help of the Marauders Map he was able to find her in 30 minutes. When he did he immediately felt bad for her. Hermione was sitting there crying watching the magical birds that she made fly up to the ceiling and disappear.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked walking over and sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine Harry," she lied and whipped her tears away acting like she wasn't just crying over something Ron did yet again.

"You're obviously not. You're crying Hermione, don't tell me that you're fine."

"I just- why does he do this to me?" Hermione asked frustrated with herself.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked wiping away her fresh tears.

"He acts like he likes me one minute and then that next he is a jerk. I just don't understand. I wish he would decide on what he wants and stop sending me all of these mixed signals."

"I think that he just doesn't know what to do with you. But he is obviously undecided. Maybe you just need to move onto someone else."

"Who would want to date a know it all bookworm?" Hermione cried.

"I would," Harry said whispering before looking away awkwardly.

"What did you just say?" Hermione gasped looking at her best friend her mouth gaped open in surprise at what she thought he was going to say .

"It's not import-" Harry started but was cut off when Hermione looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

"Harry, please," Hermione whispered.

"I said I would want to date a know it all book-worm," Harry said wishing to be anywhere but having this conversation right now.

"No you wouldn't you're just trying to make me feel better."

"No I really am not." Harry denied.

"Harry you want girls like Ginny."

"Like Ginny? Hermione I only see her as a little sister, and besides she's so pushy and demanding," Harry confessed.

"But you always seem as if you've liked her."

"Hermione the only one who I've ever had any real feelings for…was you?" He said hesitantly.

"Was?" Hermione whispered.

"You never seemed interested in me, you like Ron you have ever since 1st year," Harry explained.

"But I've grown up and my eyes are now opened."

"What are you saying Hermione?" Harry asked looking into her deep brown eyes, scared of what she was going to respond with. Instead of responding she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. She knew it probably wasn't fair to do this to him but the only thing she could think about was what he just confessed to her – He liked her, he had real feelings for her. She moved her arms to around his neck and then deepened the kiss. Harry was ecstatic, even though he thought she was just using him, he figured that they could work through it. He moved his hands down to her waist. Their tongue fought for dominance, Hermione moved in closer straddling his lap.

" Ronniekins." They froze upon hearing a giggle they have grown so used to hearing the past few weeks. Both broke apart to see Lavender and Ron coming into the tower, holding hands and giggling they were obviously looking for somewhere to snog.

"Err," Harry said confused by what to say as the last third of the trio looked at them with shock on his face.

"We'll just be going," Ron said, he was unsure about how he was supposed to feel, he knew he would have probably acted differently if he wasn't with Lavender. Honestly he would probably have a different reaction when he woke up from the shock in the morning.

After Ron and Lavender left the two sat there awkwardly, Hermione was the one to return to the kisses. Harry was unsure about how Hermione was going to act when Ron left. He knew she still liked him but he wasn't sure if that was going to "Knock her sense back into her" and decided that it was just a fluke of the moment and that was her chance to back out.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry's lips with a bit of passion.

"Hermione not that I'm bothered by it but... Are you alright?" Harry asked knowing how she would feel after seeing Ron.

"Yeah of course," Hermione said bring her lips back just enough to answer.

"Hermione-" Harry tried to say but Hermione was having none of it.

"Harry stop." Hermione said.

"Hermione-."

"Harry no," Hermione said.

"Hermione! Just stop for a minute," Harry said frustrated and pulled back gently and moving her from him. He had to be crazy to push her away after just admitting his feelings for her. "Hermione please, just if you need time then take some time we can go slowly, and you can make sure this is what you really want. I'm here for you when you need me and for whatever, but please don't just jump into anything without your head on straight," Harry begged looking into his friends brown eyes.

"I'm sorry you're right," Hermione said looking at Harry and sighed. What was she thinking she couldn't just use her friend like this! It wasn't right and in the end she would just end up ruining their friendship of 6 years.

"Should we go back to the common room?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah I think so," she said with a yawn.

Harry got to his feet and then went to help her up by giving her his hand. She took it without a doubt and then together they both stood, neither of them letting go of the others hand.

(break)

The next morning was slightly awkward for the two; they were both laying in their beds thinking about the other and wonder what was going to happen now. They were both nervous, and unsure of themselves and their feelings that they had for the other.

Hermione was wondering if this was what she really wanted, she had to be sure because she didn't want to ruin their friendship, Harry just wanted her to be sure and real about her feelings for her, because he did have real feelings for her he has since 3rd year.

He was worried that she was going to find out when he risked her life to save her from the werewolf Remus Lupin but he figured that she would just see it as friendship.

Knowing they couldn't lay in their dormitories forever, they both got up - still earlier than the others who were still sleeping soundly and got ready for their day. Harry was sitting at the breakfast table ignoring the things going on around him. It was really too early to care about anything beside the food in front of his plate.

Harry looked up seeing that someone was stopping before his spot, he smiled when he saw that it was the girl who always seemed to be on his mind.

"Good morning," Hermione said sitting in front of him.

"Morning." Harry smiled.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend," Hermione said.

"Yeah, do you have big plans?"

"No I was thinking about going to the library."

" Of course you were." Harry laughed.

"You know where to find the bookworm," Hermione said looking down. Harry knew she was thinking about what she said last night about nobody wanting to date the bookworm.

"We'll I could use your help if your free," Harry said.

"With what?"

"Snape's essay."

"Harry! That's due in two days," she said appalled that someone would put off their homework till the last-minute.

"Exactly that's why I need your help to find the books I need so I don't waste more time." Harry smiled.

"Alright," she nodded with a smile. "Has Ron started?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, haven't seen him working on it," Harry said.

"That's his own fault and mark my words I'm not helping him when he comes to me the night before," Hermione said with a frown and filled her plate with all the delicious foods that the house elves have slaved over.

"Good idea," Harry said.

"How's your breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty good, how about yours?" Harry asked.

"Good."

"Good."

"Hermione I don't want things to be awkward between us," Harry said as they sat in an odd awkward silence.

"I know I'm sorry," she said looking up at him.

"Would you like to hang out tonight, maybe we can go to the kitchens for a friend-date? Or not whatever you want!" Harry said quickly.

"I would like that, a friend date I mean," she said her cheeks becoming warm with a blush.

"Right," Harry said smiling at her, his cheeks also getting a little warm with a blush.

The two went to the library and thanks to Hermione, Harry was able to pound out and complete Snape's essay with little trouble at all. As the afternoon went on Harry couldn't help but get nervous about the date that he had with Hermione later, no matter if it was friend date, it still had the word date in it. They parted ways once they got to the common room to get ready. It was nearly dinner time and Hermione still wasn't sure what she should be wearing, she didn't have anyone else to ask for advice so she just went with her gut, telling herself that this was Harry she was dressing for, he's seen her in her worst and in her best, she knew he wouldn't care what she had on. So she settled for a nice pair of dark jeans, a nice brown top and brushed her hair into a ponytail.

The date went smoothly and Hermione was really glad she decided to go with him, she could really see herself being with him in more ways than just a simple friendship. She was nervous about what everyone was going to say, but decided that it really didn't matter what they thought as long as both her and Harry were happy with the way things were. On Monday they walked down the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table, aware of the eyes on them as they held hands and when they sat down side by side still holding hands. Soon the hall filled with whispers and murmurs about the change between the two, but said two knew that it was going to be a great change.

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you will review and tell me what you thought about the One Shot. The only way I know how it is and what I need to work on to better myself, is by the reviews and criticism I recieve. (Just don't be to harsh, I do have feelings)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
